


The Sea King

by killabeez



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Legends, M/M, Mirror Universe, Pre-Reform Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-10-01
Updated: 1998-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Gilgamesh, set in the Mirror Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea King

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to Melody, Greywolf, Arachnethe2, Sydvick and S.R. Benjamin. Some of you may recognize the origins of this tale, and one or two of you who know me well will know just where it came from.

* * *

"In every revolution, there is one man with a vision."  
_\-- Captain Kirk to Spock's counterpart, **Mirror, Mirror**_

* * *

__

As the fire burns so low as to be nothing but a memory, a young woman emerges from the darkness at the edge of the circle. The mothers, the fathers, the children and the old ones have all gone to bed. Only a few remain now, young faces unlined and starkly beautiful in the reddish light of a sister world, with their slanting ears and eyes, their well- honed bodies.

They are the future of the tribe, these proud, arrogant warriors. There is A'kala, whose voice is music, brave and fierce for her fifteen summers. There is Sekor, the oldest unmarried one, his dark eyes wise and far-seeing. There is Selena'hhar and Mak'ja, and the silent one, T'mael. There is Saj, whose soul is full of humor and mischief seldom understood by his clan.

And there is T'Lira, now stepping out of the shadows, who will one day be the storyteller of her generation. At her cue, the others rise.

Summer is rapidly approaching. The night is hot, and they are young and full of fire, and the stories of battle and glory have fanned the flame in their hearts. Tonight is a night for pilgrimage. They will go to the spring, with its ancient stones where Sevar's blood was spilled, and if a le matya should sniff them crossing the desert--well, then they will have a story for the circle.

* * *

Look at the stars tonight, how bright they are, and how many. We must always come here, my friends. I do not think there is a more beautiful place in the world.

I wondered if the old word-weavers would outlast T'Kuht tonight. Yes, Saj, I know, it is always so when tales of The Lovers are told. Oh! The water is cold...

What, A'kala? Oh. There. Those two stars there--the red one, see? And the bright blue one, there. The Lovers, they are called now. But as you all know, my father let me go north last summer, to the Gathering place, and there I met a young warrior of the SahaiKahr'ein who told me another name for those stars. In his clan that one is called The King, and that one The Warrior, and the tale they tell is one that will stir your blood.

Yes, T'mael, beloved, I will tell it. But first, let us make a pact. Let us promise that if Fate should deny any of us an honorable death, the others will bring the ashes to this place and sing over them, yes? That we will at least have one another's comfort on the other side of the veil?

So sworn. My friends, I thank thee for humoring me and the darkness that is in my heart tonight. Now I will tell you the tale that Stokar told me, last summer on the plain.

* * *

Among the SahaiKahr'ein it is said that the world was not always as it is today. Once, they say, the People built a vast civilization that spread across many lands--a glorious culture of undreamed of power and great wealth. There were libraries and places of learning where books were common and knowledge was shared among all. Great cities stood where the fortresses and outposts are now, and the greatest of them all was at ShiKahr, at the foot of the mountain. Our people were many, and prosperous, and no one anywhere did battle with another of our kind.

In those days, there was a great sea to the west, and some said the sea stretched to the edge of heaven, and could not be crossed. But in time the people of the Kahr began to hear rumors of another country, across the vast water. Travelers brought tales of great crystal ships like jewels and fearsome warriors that could fly and breathe fire to strike down their enemies. They told also of a great warrior king, without equal, who stood above a vast Empire like a rampant le matya, both terrifying and glorious--his fist a hammer come down from the heavens to rule all the world. They called him the Sea King, for he sailed the green waves in a mighty silver ship. He was a man of courage, they said, and comeliness and honor, but they said also that his temper was fierce and his sword deadly, for there was a loneliness in his heart that could not be appeased. He had many concubines, both male and female, but none was his equal and so none could be his true companion. In his rage and loneliness, he fought and killed any who dared to stand against him.

One day, a mast was sighted against the setting sun, and the people of SahaiKahr began to know fear.

At this time the old priestess T'Pau s'T'Chalyn went out of SahaiKahr and up into the mountains searching for the seer called Spock, who was her kin. He lived apart, a hermit, for it was considered that his differentness was a kind of madness. And so she found him living wild in the hills. He was living like an animal, but still he knew her and paid her honor when he saw her.

She told him of the ship, and the rumors, and the fear of the people that the Sea King would soon descend upon them. In the violent Empire he would bring, what place would there be for a cerebral people who did not fight? Surely he would kill them all.

And Spock said to her, "Fear not, Grandmother. For I have dreamed a vision of this man you fear. In my dream I fought the Sea King, with the sword of my fathers. And after, I embraced the Sea King like a brother and he and I strode across continents together. I will go to meet him." And so saying, he returned to the house of his birth for the first time in fifteen summers, and he girded himself in armor long unused. He then took up the sword of his fathers, a magnificent weapon with a hilt of bone, carved with the likeness of a rrhythk--the great silver birds that once flew over the L'langons. And as the sun rose, he went down to the edge of the sea, there to meet the great ship whose name has since been forgotten.

The morning was brilliant and clear when Spock cha'Sarek stepped to the water's edge, gazing up at the magnificent vessel whose shadow meant death for his people and their way of life. Alone he stood, and waited, sword drawn--he who had never been accepted among his own kind, who had never known the kindness of a lover's touch, who had never fought in earnest in his life.

And from the deck of his mighty ship, the Sea King looked down upon this lone, barbarian warrior, and with all his lonely rage burning in his heart he leapt to the sand, crying his challenge in his strange, foreign tongue.

The seer Spock had dreamed him, his fair-haired, comely form and fierce skill in battle, but the dream had not prepared him for what happened in that moment. He had not known, dreaming, that he would lose himself in the storm- green sea of his enemy's eyes, or that the Sea King's loneliness would touch him to his soul. And he fought, and fiercely, but all the while he knew that he had already lost everything, including his innocence, and his heart.

The battle raged for nearly an hour, while the king's soldiers watched. And though the Sea King fought like a demon of unbelievable ferocity and skill, the barbarian Spock had the advantage of strength, speed, and stamina. In time these began to tell, and there came at last a moment in which Spock might have pressed his advantage and made a killing stroke.

He did not, instead casting his sword to the sand. And stood waiting.

"Take up your sword!" the Sea King cried, furious.

"Forsake yours," Spock countered, settling into a k'asumi stance, his meaning clear.

And so the king cast his sword away, and they began to fight bare-handed on the blood-stained sand, until at last they fell down, exhausted, the king's weight bearing the seer down at the edge of the waves.

"Yield!" he cried, but there was none of the rage in his voice or in his face, only fierce joy.

"My liege," Spock swore, and knelt to him there, before the eyes of the Kahr and the king's men, alike. "I am Spock cha'Sarek."

And the victor rose, swaying on his feet, and pulled Spock up with him. And there before everyone the king embraced the barbarian seer, and told Spock his given name: James. It was a familiarity he permitted from no other, before, or since. That day the Sea King took Spock onto his ship, and into his heart, and his loneliness was ended.

Spock left his silent, peaceful ways and kept his sword, a warrior from that day forward. In return the king turned his ship around and sailed west into the sun, and evermore afterward when the hordes and armies and generals of the Empire lusted after the rich country to the east, he would silence them with a look, or with his blade if necessary, but he would not let their battle-lust turn toward the land of his brother's people.

For his king Spock hardened his will; he trained his great strength to battle-readiness. He cut his beard like a soldier's and honed his body until it became a weapon for his liege to wield. He became a warrior in truth, and buried the seer he had been deep within himself, where the vicious brutality of the Empire could not touch it.

For five summers they sailed and fought and rode together. Their ship cleaved the waves bringing glory on her name and great wealth to the Empire. On the battlefield, none could stand against them. And yes, Mak'ja, because I see the light of curiosity in your eyes, I will tell you that there never has been a passion to match the flame that burned between the Sea King and his brother, Spock. One touch was often all that it would take, when the king's temper or his other passions burned high. Their eyes would meet in front of the courtiers and counselors and James would rise and put a hand on his brother's shoulder, and they would melt away into the shadows together. When they had hunted together, or fought in battle side by side, the cries of their mating could not be stilled and all the palace knew what fierce, firelit joining was taking place in the king's chambers.

But in time there rose a darkness in Spock's heart, and not all the victories or fame, not even his soul-brother in his arms could take it away. The world had gotten smaller, over the passing years, and the Emperor in his far off palace had begun to grow greedy. The knowledge preyed on Spock, until he could not sleep, or eat. He knew it was only a matter of time now, before the silver ship would be ordered east once more, and what would he do then? He was sworn to the Sea King by his oath and with all his heart, but to raise his sword against his kin...? Whether he betrayed his heritage, or his liege, the betrayal would be his to make, and either way the People would be no more.

Then, late one night while the king slept beside him, a plan formed in Spock's mind.

He knew his king was grieved that Fate had given him no sons, no legacy to carry on his name. James had resigned himself to it, and would not lay blame at Spock's feet, but still Spock knew it grieved him. And now, lying beside his king's sprawled, sated body in the darkness, it came to him that this was knowledge he could use.

At first, Spock refused to think of even so small a betrayal. He had never been untrue to his king in his heart, not in any way, and the thought of what he contemplated chilled him. Even worse, he knew that the Sea King was a brave warrior and a strong fighter, but still only a man, and the path he was considering might cost his king his life.

All night he turned the idea over and over in his head, but when the first light touched the eastern sky, he had come to no new revelation.

This betrayal would be small, he thought, compared to what would be asked of him if the Sea King's armada should sail against the eastern continent. There would be risk, but he would guard the king's life with his own, be his shield and his sword, and see that no harm came to him. With luck, his plan would bring great power to his king and safety for his own people.

No sooner had he decided than James woke, his eyes full of the morning sun. "What is it, my brave Warrior? You look as though Ba'lanahoth had walked across your grave."

"I have had a vision," Spock said, the very first time he had ever lied to his king. "I know how a man with no sons may make a name that will live forever."

"Tell me your vision, beloved," James said, his spirit burning with restless fire. "You know it is my dearest ambition."

"You must challenge the Emperor, my lord. For if you kill him in fair combat, your name will become known to all the world. And even if you should lose your name will live on, for they will say 'The Sea King went against the Emperor himself and died a warrior's death.'" Even as he said the words, Spock steeled his heart against his fear and made a silent vow that it would not happen.

The king's face glowed with love for his brother. "You speak the will of the gods, my friend. I will ride tomorrow." And so saying, he hurried to make ready for the journey.

"I shall accompany you, and guard your back," Spock told him, his heart heavy and cold with misgiving.

* * *

The journey to the Emperor's stronghold was long and arduous, and the two shield brothers fought more than once against barbarians who would have liked to take the king's golden helm, or Spock's ancient, bone-handled sword. In the mountains, they were forced to kill three le matyas, each more fierce than the last, and once they fought and killed a giant sehlat. Always they ranged themselves back to back and fought as one, and no man or beast could overcome them.

On the journey, Spock witnessed a profound change in his king's manner. Freed of the weight of his responsibilities, he was light-hearted as a boy, and kind, and gentle in a way Spock had not known he could be. The love they made under the stars was the sweetest they had ever shared.

Each day brought them nearer to their goal, and each day Spock became more certain that he had made a fatal error. More than once it was on the tip of his tongue to confess his small untruth, and plead with James to turn from the path he, Spock, had set them on. But each time he remembered that his choice had been made. He must see it through.

At last the day came when they reached the stronghold. The Imperial Guard met them at the gate, but the Sea King would not be disheartened, and he shouted his challenge even as he leapt down from his steed. Spock stood at his back again, and they fought with the strength of an army, and defeated twelve times their number. Only when the Guard lay bloodied and beaten at their feet did the Emperor appear-- and when Spock saw him, his heart froze and turned to stone.

For their quarry was not a mortal, but a demon made flesh, mighty as a bull, with horns and sharp teeth and razor claws. His blade was as long as Spock was tall, and he towered over the king by more than half the height of a man.

Spock turned to his liege lord and begged him to revoke the challenge, saying there was no dishonor in turning from such an unequal fight. But he saw in his brother's face that there would be no turning him now. "I have loved you," James said to Spock, even as he shed his cloak. "If you honor me, you will not interfere. And if I should lose, I will no doubt see you soon enough on the other side." And so saying, he kissed his brother on both cheeks and turned to face the demon, drawing his sword.

And the battle was joined.

They fought until the Sea King was staggering with exhaustion and the pain of his wounds. Spock knew he could not disobey his king, and so he watched in silence, as his lover's blood flowed over the stones of the courtyard. At least his king would have his immortality, if not his life, and Spock would have the comfort of knowing he would not long outlive his companion.

But just when he thought the killing stroke would fall, the king ducked the blow, and swung, shouting out his victory-- and the demon fell dead at his feet.

Spock started to go to him, for the blood from his wounds ran freely, but T'Pring, the Emperor's First Wife, came then into the courtyard. She embraced the Sea King and thanked him for freeing her from the demon, and on the spot declared that her savior should be made Emperor, with herself as his consort by divine decree.

And Spock heard his king deny her coldly. "I shall not, for the Empire is dead, and your day is past, my lady." And with that he staggered to one side and fell, for he had suffered a great many wounds; it was Spock who caught him, kneeling on the flagstones.

T'Pring, with her sharp eyes, saw at once that this was her rival. In a rage, she cried a single command, and her personal guard swept down from the walls to take the two warriors captive.

"You are wrong," she hissed, furious at being scorned. "The Empire may be dead but I have power still. I will ask the gods to aid me; one of you will pay for this."

And so saying, she signaled for her soldiers to take them away.

* * *

They were locked into a chamber deep in the ancient stronghold, and given water but no food. All through the night Spock tended to the king. His lord's wounds were dire, but he was strong and full of life, and as the night wore on Spock saw that he would not die. And alone, with no one to see, he wept for relief that he had not killed his brother.

His tears fell on the king's face, waking him at last.

"Why these tears, beloved?" the king asked.

"I lied to you," Spock whispered. "There was no vision. I thought if you killed the Emperor the People of the eastern continent might live in peace, as they have for a thousand years."

James kissed him, telling him to stop his tears. "You should have known I would have done it for that. You should have trusted me. But it is well. My name will not be forgotten, and we have bought some time for your kinsmen. And whatever happens, I am satisfied."

Dismayed, Spock shook his head. "No, my liege, you must marry the woman and take your place as Emperor. You must do as she wishes, or I fear she will kill you."

But the king smiled. "It is too late for that. She is full of pride, and I scorned her before her men. Come now, we knew the price we might pay. Where is the glory in growing old and dying in infirmity? Better to die with glory on our names." He offered his arms for comfort. "Lie with me, my friend, and let us not think of what the morning will bring."

Spock was disconsolate, but he obeyed, holding fast to his brother until James slept. Remembering the first morning on the beach, the Warrior kissed his king on his closed eyelids, on his cheeks, and finally on his full, parted lips.

When he was certain his lord would not stir, Spock rose from the pallet and went to speak quietly with the guard.

* * *

The Sea King woke alone, in a strange place, and his body ached fiercely from the battle and from his wounds, but he cared nothing for that. Where was his shield brother?

He had barely time to struggle to his feet before T'Pring appeared in the doorway.

"You are free to go," she said, but there was no kindness or mercy in her voice. Her eyes were bright with triumph. "You have one day to take yourself beyond the last garrison or you will be killed on sight. I suggest you begin."

The king demanded to know what had been done with his companion.

"He and I have made a bargain for your life," she said disdainfully, "and that is all you need to know. Go now, or sunset will find you within my grasp again, and I will not spare you a second time."

"I will not leave without him."

"You will, or you will not leave at all!" When it became clear he would not take a step toward freedom, she curled her lip at him. "He will meet you at the gate. You have my word."

But when the stronghold gate closed behind him the Sea King saw that he had been tricked, and knew what bargain his shield brother had made for his freedom. The body had been left before the portcullis. Falling to his knees, the proud king drew his knife, cutting off pieces of his hair and clothing, bitterly cursing his betrayal.

For Spock had been killed in the manner of a traitor, his neck broken. Denied a warrior's death in battle, he would never be permitted to enter the Hall of the Warriors in the netherworld; they would never be rejoined, even in death.

I know, A'kala. I would have killed her too, or died in trying. But the Sea King's rage was so great, it could not be appeased by one death, or ten. He knew T'Pring had asked her gods to punish him, for his hubris in killing their demon Emperor and refusing to take his place. And he vowed, on his lover's body and the honor of his fathers, that the whole world would pay for taking his beloved Warrior.

He rode hard, carrying Spock before him on the saddle, and when he reached his palace he commanded all his generals to him, and ordered them to ready their ships. And on the morning when they prepared to sail, he looked out across the water and saw a hundred masts coming from the east, stretched tall against the sun. The People had heard of the death of their kinsman, killed without honor, and they came to join the King, knowing they could not let others fight for them any longer. The thousand years' peace was ended.

And so was waged a war more fierce and bloody than any in the history of the world. The Imperial legions followed T'Pring and called her Empress. The Sea King's armada was outnumbered ten to one, but they fought with the strength of their king's fury. Blood spilled over all the world; when it was over, the Empire lay in ruin and the People had lost more than two thirds their number, and their great cities had been leveled to ash, but the final triumph was theirs.

At last the Sea King stood over T'Pring, in the courtyard where he had killed the demon.

"You called upon your gods to take my companion from me, but I shall ask of them no mercy for what I do now." And so saying he broke her neck with his hands, and she died. Then at last, the Sea King turned away and wept.

For six days and seven nights the king grieved for Spock, his beloved Warrior, who for his king's sake had given more than his mortal life. And when there were no more tears in him, he set aside his golden helm and his sword forever. "The Empire is no more," he declared. And setting flame to the Imperial stronghold, he boarded his ship and ordered the sails raised, and sailed east, and was not seen again.

Well, friends, that is nearly the end of the tale. Some say that the silver ship was lost at sea, with all hands, and that for the sake of Spock's courageous sacrifice the gods took pity on their bright King, giving him a place in the heavens with his Warrior close to guard his back.

But others tell a story of a mad hermit who lived like a wild creature in the mountains above SahaiKahr. He was fair-haired, they say, and his eyes were pale and strangely beautiful. Many years later a hunter came upon a hut made out of the curving frame of a small boat. Inside the hut he found nothing save some animal skins, and a few stones carved for tools--and a magnificent, ancient sword with a hilt made of bone, carved like a bird.

And that is the tale that Stokar told to me, last summer on the plain.

Look, my friends, the dawn is coming. More stories will have to wait for another night. Let us journey home before the sun is high.

* * *

_And so saying, T'Lira s'T'Raea (who by the naming conventions of her father's people was also called T'Lira cha'Saalan ke'Kirk) led her friends from the ring of ancient stones where Sevar's blood was spilled._


End file.
